


No Such Thing As Too Much Netflix

by orphan_account



Category: Six - Marlow/Moss
Genre: F/F, Fluff, Sleepy Cuddles, netflix, they just watch netflix and sleep
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-07
Updated: 2020-04-07
Packaged: 2021-03-02 03:13:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 394
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23528191
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: sleepy cathy parr for your soul
Relationships: Anne Boleyn/Catherine Parr
Comments: 1
Kudos: 63





	No Such Thing As Too Much Netflix

**Author's Note:**

> I'm moving all my fics here because I need to take my tumblr down

Catherine Parr prided herself on the amount of time she spent awake each week. She knew that she was awake a lot more than she was asleep, but that didn’t phase her. She was still able to function and perform, so there wasn’t much of a problem. Besides, she found Netflix to be more important than sleep.

She was on the last episode of The Ted Bundy Tapes when she felt her eyes start to slide shut. Cathy shook herself awake and focused back on the screen. That didn’t help, because she was so focused on paying attention tot eh screen, that she forgot to listen to what the narrator was saying. Quietly, Cathy groaned and raised a shaking hand to scroll back through the episode. She quickly settled back and continued watching, still zoning out every few minutes.

“Cathy?” Anne’s voice was ridden with exhaustion.

“Oh, Anne!” Cathy gasped, pulling her headphones out and slamming the lid of her laptop closed. “What are you doing awake?”

“Well, I could ask you the same thing.” Anne mumbled as she stood up and shuffled over to Cathy’s side of the room

“I was writing.” The lie slipped before Cathy could even think of an excuse.

“Didn’t realise you could write whilst watching a TV show.” Anne said, a small smile on her face as she slid under Cathy’s sheets.

“Uh, Annie? What are you doing?” Cathy asked, a blush blooming across her face.

“Watching Netflix.” She stated as though it was obvious. She pulled out Cathy’s laptop and opened the top.

“Well, what do you want to watch then?” Cathy shuffled closer to Anne as she sifted through all the comedy shows. Anne ended up on FRIENDS. She sent a smug grin to Cathy and pressed play.

Five minutes later, Cathy had her head on Anne’s shoulder as the stupid laugh track filtered through her right ear. “Annie, you asleep yet?” Cathy whispered.

“No, why?”

“No reason.” Cathy mumbled, moving closer to Anne’s warm body.

It took her five episodes before she gave into the warmth washing over her. She shifted, resting her head on Anne’s chest. She could feel a hand running through her curls, she smiled slightly at the slow, calming movements of Anne’s hand. “Night Annie.” She yawned and closed her eyes.

“Goodnight Cath.” Anne pressed a gentle kiss to her forehead.

**Author's Note:**

> please leave a kudos if you enjoyed!


End file.
